StarWars episode seven: Kamilia's Prophecy
by TwinoftheBrush
Summary: Meet Luna Skywalker and her Journey to become a Jedi and to make her Uncle Luke proud and discover her own powers within herself. Come join her as she goes threw hard ships and fun times to become a Jedi Knight. Chapter two is now up! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Late yet again!

I had been soundly asleep in my bed. The weekend had been great. First daddy had taken me all over the universe teaching me about all the planets and about the people who lived on them. The Millennium Falcon broke again and we had to go home or crash land on some unknown planet. Even though daddy would have thought it fun, he knew that if he did Mommy would have his ass. So he very nicely asked for some help form Uncle Luke. (Which involved a lot of yelling and name calling, at one moment Luke had threatened to leave his old war buddy out in the cold and take me home. Which Han replied, "Do it and I will find you and make you suffer!") Other then that I had a wonderful weekend, I even had time to shop with my best friends. Because a girl had to have more in her closet then just the old fashion Jedi robes. I mean come on what were the old Jedi knights thinking when they came up with that fashion disaster. Like ewwww. Brown robes with a tan tunic and tall brown boots. And even though they looked really cute on me, I still had to buy something else.

Well anyways, today I was going back to school and so not loving it. I mean come on; I am a sixteen year old girl who is training to be a Jedi knight. I am always studying and I never even get to wear my new clothes to school because of the whole dress code thingy. I was trying to get some sleep until I heard my alarm go off with a very loud beeping noise. Slamming the button down I tried to wake up, but being a teen I only wanted one thing. More sleep please, that was until I heard a familiar voice.

_"You know that thing is really annoying. You're going to be late if you don't get your butt in gear." _

I knew that voice anywhere. Sitting up quickly I could see him clearly. Even though he changes every time I see him, his favorite form is the one of his youth. With curly blond hair, slightly tanned skin and a light scar under his right eye; my dear old grand dad sat happily on my dresser.

_"Good morning princess._" He waved, giving a boyish grin. I wanted nothing more than to throw a pillow at him, but knew that it was useless him being a ghost and all.

"What are you doing here? This is my room! Are you mental or something or did you just fail the part about not entering a girl's room while she was sleeping in ghost school?"

_"HA! The rule only works when you're naked. And I can clearly see you slept in your clothes from the day before again." _My grand father gave me a once over_. "Aren't you a little old for that show?" _

I looked down to see the Jedi space babies t-shirt I was wearing from the day before. "Aren't you a little old to be haunting me?" I tried to get off the subject that I was still clinging to my younger days. Thankfully he never saw my pink wookie underwear. I so did not need to hear anything about those.

_"Nope! I'm bored and you're late for school. So I decided that it would be the nice thing to help you get out of bed and moving." _

"I am not late. I set my clock to four hours before school starts."

_"Yeah but I didn't" _

"What do you mean that you didn't?" I said as I turned to look at my clock. It was late really late. I had only enough time to scream and get out of bed. Uncle Luke was going kill me! That is if my mother didn't first. Wait, where was my mom?

Grandpa answered that one for me_. "She went to the senate. She is a queen now, you know. She has a lot more to do now. Just because you guys won the battle does not mean you won the war. You're safe for now. That is until your daddy wakes up." _He said rolling his eyes at the mere mention of my father.

"Okay, what do you have against my dad?" I asked throwing my ugly old Jedi robes on.

_"He married my daughter without my asking."_

"You're dead. What is he going to do? Go to your grave in Tatooine and say 'oh dear Mr. Skywalker um…can I like marry your daughter, even though you tried to like kill her and all.' Whatever!" I said throwing my hands up. I was done dressing but I was missing my most important part. The light saber! I went into panic mode and began to search.

_"For one thing I was cremated. And for two, yeah it would have been nice! And I did not try to kill her. I merely interrogated her." _Grandpa shrugged_. "It never really hurt her." _

I stared at him in disbelief. Once when I was a child Grandpa told me that he was here to help me become a great Jedi master and guide me. Now I was a little scared on how he "wanted to help." Shaking my head I went back to looking for my light saber. If I lost that thing again I would be grounded for life. I jumped into a pile of smelly clothes.

_"Looking for this?"_ I looked up to see grandpa pointing at my light saber.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" I ran to my to my sparkle covered light saber. As I lifted it the small bell on the handle chimed happily.

_"Dear lord how can you do that to your Saber?"_ Grandpa said with disgust.

"What? I think that it's pretty." I looked at the sparkles with pride. My best friends and I did them together one night at the school. Victoria had purple and Carmen had pink. So I chose what I thought was the best; good old blue. Uncle Luke said that it was a family favorite.

"_The thing looks like it was thrown down an elf's throat and came out the ass with sparkles._" Grandpa raising an eyebrow.

I stuck out my tongue at the youth. As I placed my light saber in my belt, I realized that an hour had gone by. But how could that be? I talking for that long? Note to self: shut up and get moving!

"Ah! I have to leave, like now!"

Before dear old granddad could say anything I was rushing out the door. I was so dead.

Thirty minutes later, thanks to my very own racer, I was at school. But it was now raining (My racer does not have a roof, gee thanks daddy.). I was soaking wet and tired. After nearly killing myself trying to run to the front doors in boots. (I mean come on, how the hell can Jedi run in these things? The robe is way too big and just flops around and the boots have no tread on the bottom. Fashion mistake big time. I knew that the school doors were locked by this hour, but maybe I could get in, just maybe.

NOPE! Not going to happen. I begged for what felt like ten minutes trying to get the schoolhouse guards to let me in. And you know what they did. They laughed at me! Stupid reformed storm troopers! I was going to so give them an ass kicking when I got inside. That is if the Jedi Grand masters didn't kill me first.

Thinking fast, I climbed up the side building to the roof. I knew there was an open window somewhere around here and I was going to find it. The rain seemed to get faster and harder the more I walked. You never knew how big the Jedi knight school was until you were on its roof. It seemed like hours before I saw a bright light coming from a window in the school. I jumped for joy when I saw it was open. Yes! If I could maybe, just maybe, I could get away with this.

Running towards the window I slipped on a puddle (Damn shoes!) and fell through the open window right onto the floor.

"Ouch!" I said lifting myself off the floor. Then I looked around. Oh yes, to my horror, Uncle Luke was staring right at me, and around him was the Jedi council. All of them looked like they where trying not to laugh. I mean, here I was sitting in cold wet clothes with blood running down my nose, and oh yes, my hair looked like I had just put it in the wrong side of a jet engine. "Oh hi guys!" I stood up cheerfully. "Um…. hey I found you! Boy you cannot image what I went through to find you." Oh yeah, I was queen of sorry ass lies and they all knew it. One Grand Master burst out in laughter; tears began streaming down his cheeks.

Uncle Luke stared up at me with a light smile. "Late again I see."

"Um…. It was all a Grandpa's fault." I said sheepishly. Another Jedi began to laugh. Oh, this was going to be a wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ribbons

Lunch had finally come and I felt like eating a whole varactyl Boga. Not eating in the morning can do that to you, the a whole day of what felt like endless training. My two friends Victoria and Carmen warmly smiled at me as I sat down with them.

"Hey you! I guess you were late again?" Carmen asked. Her blue face filled with humor as she flipped her tentacle-like hair behind her. She was a Twi'lek and very proud of it. She was also the type of girl that loved to show off as much blue skin as she could get away with in her Jedi robes.

"Yeah, and I thought I was going to be early this year. I mean, I set my clock to four hours early just so I could train myself into waking up early, but noooooo! I had a little ghost helping me out!" I nearly slammed my plate to the table.

"You mean your grandpa?" Victoria asked a beautiful Togruta as she raised her head from the book she was reading, flipping her striped white and black hair. I always found it so funny to watch my two best friends. Where as one was all blue, tall and very sexy. The other was a pattern of red, black and white. Although Victoria could be as sexy as Carmen, she preferred books to showing off her boobs.

"Yup, The ghost with the most. You know if he wasn't dead already, I would have killed him. Gees! He gets on my nerves all the time! I think he enjoys it way too much if you ask me." I said, stuffing a sandwich in my mouth. Eww it tasted like a wookie took a bath in the meat and put it in eggs! Why did our school food have to suck? Oh yeah, we're trained to know what to eat and what not to eat even if it tastes bad. If you ask me I think that it's a big joke from the grand masters just so they could see us eat some of the nastiest stuff ever created.

"You have got to do something about him." Carmen said, "He's such a pain. I swear sometimes I can feel the old man in the girl's locker room." Carmen shivered. "Makes me want to wear clothes all of the time."

"Oh you know you would never do that!" I said giving her a soft punch, "That would be defeating the point of being a sexy, tall, blue gal!"

"Yeah you're right!" She gave a quick stretch to show off her lovely blue muscles. "But tell the old man next time he better bring cash. I don't give free shows!"

"Carmen!" Victoria yelled in shock. "You're training to be a Jedi! You can't just strip when you want to! It's not right!"

"Oh come on, you book worm. There are plenty of Jedi girls who wear almost nothing. They are great fighters." Carmen threw a small piece of food at Vicky.

"But still. You should show some respect for yourself. Or no one will take us serious. I mean, what will you do if you're on a neighboring planet and people think that you are a slave girl, what will you do then?"

"Humm…. Make some money?" Carmen said, popping what looked like fruit in her mouth. I'm not joking when I say that the food they give us is almost as confusing as it tastes.

"Hello ladies!" It was Danny, our favorite guy.

"Hi Danny!" We all said cheerfully.

"So may I sit with you all?"

"Of course you can. You know you always can!" I said sliding closer to Carmen.

"Thank you." Danny folded in his walking stick and sat next to me. Oh, did I mention that he was blind. But that did not stop him! Oh no, unlike the rest of us Danny was trained to see the force, so in a way he can see better then all of us. He can see if someone is from the dark side or the light just by looking at them. And he can feel danger better than anyone of us. (It scared me the first day we met when we were both just five years old. Danny told me that there was a sith fallowing me. But later I found out that he was just seeing my Grandfather when he was pissed.)

"I heard that you were late again Luna. I thought you fixed that problem." Danny said smiling.

"Oh yeah I did, but you know who decided to screw with me."

Danny gave a good giggle. "I thought your Grandpa would leave you alone by now. I mean you are sixteen and no longer need his help. Right?"

"I do not know. I thought that I didn't need him anymore, but he is around. I still have no clue why he is still here, and that's really starting to bug me."

"_I am here because you still need me! And this little twit does not get to say when I leave!" _ Speak of the devil! My Grandpa was in his darkest form this time. All dressed in his black armor and robes. His breathing used to scare me, but it's kind of funny when you hear it for a while. He sounds like a fat person who just gave up smoking.

Feeling my Grandfather's presence caused Danny to shiver. "He's here!"

"Yup, and he's a pissed that you would question why he's here." I glared at Grandpa and the black mask that once gave a whole universe nightmares faded away to a young teen that looked confused.

_"What I'd do? He is the one that thinks I need to leave. And I say that I am still needed. And that's that! Got it blind boy!" _

"Oh you're nice!" I said yelling at the young looking man, "Why don't you just float away. That way I can get some peace!"

_"Why? Um…. I don't know…maybe because I need to help you."_ Grandpa placed his hand under his chin looking like he was trying to think.

"You're an ass you know that!" I nearly yelled, "Now leave Danny alone and go play with Yoda! I hear he wants to speak with you."

Grandpa looked at me in shock. "_No way in hell am I talking to that guy, That's all I need more guilt trips! I get it. I almost destroyed the whole universe, and I killed more then the normal amount of Jedi, I thought I was doing the right thing!" _

"Yeah, then why are you still here?"

_"I told you! I am here to help you, now shut up and listen. There will be a space ship crash tomorrow if you do not get it together and stop it." _

"What! When? Where? How?" I said look at the now aging Jedi. His eyes went from a soft blue to a dark red in seconds. Signs that he was starting to get frustrated.

_"I don't know, but you would already know if you listened to your feelings. Geez! You as bad as my son! Always having to ask. Never listening." _

"Wait, that's not the uncle Luke I know!"

"_No, this was before you where born. Damn he was annoying!" _My grandfather's face soon was hidden behind his old black mask, and I knew at that moment it was just best to nod and tell the council what was going on.

"Okay, okay. I am going. Geez keep your face on!" I stood up quickly and began walking out the food court leaving very confused friends. I was almost out of the doors when I heard someone speak behind me.

"Luna may I speak with you?"

"Eeek!" was my only reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." Uncle Luke came to stand close to me. He was wearing his usual all black robe and boots, If I wasn't mistaken he looked way too much like Grandpa. Same taste in clothes (um… is I wonder if that's a sign of the dark side, loss of fashion sense.)

"Why yes, Grand Master." I said bowing. See, I know what to do and say when a grand master asks me a question.

"Just call me Uncle, I still can't get the hang of me being a Grand Master. Even though it's been twenty years."

"Okay, Uncle Luke. Um… what did you need?" I began to play with my robes. It always made me nervous when talking to my uncle. He knew, like most of the Grand Masters, that Grandpa Skywalker was following me, but unlike the rest, he always looked like he wanted to ask more about Grandpa. Sometimes I wish he would just get it out and done with. I still did not know why he could not see my Grandfather, sometimes I thought that he did not want to be seen by his son.

"I need to talk to you about something I felt today."

_"See! Luke gets the picture! Use your damn feeling!" _Grandpa said from behind me.

"Um…. Okay. What is it?

"Are you nervous about something, like maybe meeting the new Queen of Naboo?"

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "That's today!" I was so not ready to meet her!

"Yes, didn't you know? I told you five times before you left for vacation." Uncle Luke looked really annoyed. "Wasn't your father going to help you find a dress?"

"OH! That's why we were shopping? I couldn't remember so we just went out and bought me a new shirt!" I began to hyperventilate as I thought about what I had forgotten. How could I have done this and now? I was in so much trouble!

_"So are they coming in a space ship?" _Grandpa asked. 

"Of course they are you stupid Ghost!" I gasped at my own words. The Queen of Naboo was going to be in that space ship when it crashed! (Okay…. Well at least I now knew who. Now I just needed to know is when. )

"What did you just call me?" Uncle Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uncle! When is the ship going to be here?" I grabbed him by the shoulders. Which is a huge no, no to any other Jedi Masters, but hey I was family and it was either this or my arms fly into the air in a panic.

"At nine pm Tomorrow why?"

"It's going to crash!"

"Who told you this?"

"Grandpa!"

Uncle Luke looked thoughtful for the moment. The mention of his father seemed to stun him a little. "I will warn the council. You stay here."

With that he was off and I was left to worry and wonder.

The next day, I was covered in hot soapy bubbles in one of the largest tubs around. Oh yeah, there is a bright side of being a princess, but I knew that the minute this bath was over I was going to have to wear one of the weirdest dresses I have ever seen. I mean how in the world did the women of Naboo wear those things? I mean I know I was going to have to wear the robes of a traditional princess, but I was a princess of a planet that was no longer even existed. My Grandpa, while trying to get some information, blew it up. So, like my mother, I am an orphan of a long dead planet. So I did not see the point in wearing anything with that much fringe.

_"I think that thing looks like crap!" _Yup you guessed it! You know who was now in my bathroom.

"What are you doing in here? I am naked!" I screamed while trying to go under the bath water.

_ "So? I have seen you naked since you were a baby. You can't show me anything I haven't seen before!" _ My Grandpa said, walking to the edge of the bathtub. He looked like a younger teen then usual, his hair was short to his ears and he had a small braid leading down the back of his head. He looked like the young man with old hopes and dreams.

"Whatever! You prick! Now get out before I call the Ghost busters!" I yelled throwing a towel on. Oh yeah, my bath was totally ruined, no relaxing for this princess.

_"Yeah, yeah you have said that before. Now what's with the dress?" _My Grandpa pointed at the thing with disgust.

"_Padmé would have never worn an ugly thing like that, but of course nowadays there is no class!" _

"What did Grandma wear when she was alive?" I asked with interest.

_"Oh she would wear the most beautiful gowns ever made. Pinks, blues and whites were my favorite on her, but when she wore red! Oh boy you knew that she meant business. In that color you could feel her strength from miles away. From being a Queen to a senator- never would you see her in that kind of a dress! That thing should be thrown in a lava pit." _

"Oh you're nice!" I said, but hey, he was right. I mean when I looked at the gown I was about to wear I almost gagged. It was just plain wrong; the very bright shades of pink and blue made it look like someone had thrown up all over it. The fringe was all over the place and the neckline looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Honey are you in there?" It was Mom.

"Yes! I just got out of the bath. Mom why do I have to wear this ugly thing?"

"Um. Let me see it. May I come in?"

"Yes mom!" I looked at Grandpa who was still sitting near the bath. "See she asks why can't you?"

_"I have no clue. Maybe I think it's funny when you jump, just by my saying hi." _

I rolled my eyes at my Grandpa. Why can't he be a nice ghost? Like X-9 the Friendly robot ghost?

"Hi honey. How are you doing?" My Mom asked as she came in the bathroom. She was usual dark purple robes and long black boots. Her hair was up into a stylish bun and around that was a silver crown. When I was just a child I used to try on the crown. I remember how heavy it was. I can't believe how hard it would be to wear it for a long time. A small flash of silver caught my eye. It was mom's light saber. Even though she had never truly become a Jedi, she had trained like one. Uncle Luke had made sure of that. All around the galaxy my mother was known as the Jedi Queen. Oh and by the way because of her training she was also the only Queen that needed no guards. Trust me when I say that they would just get in the way.

"Oh dear, that is a rather ugly thing isn't it?" My Mom placed a hand on the gown. "Oh well, I guess that you will just have to wear this." Mom said, as she walked over to the door and pulled out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a lovely deep blue that was made to fit at the waist with a gray blue bottom skirt that flowed gracefully. The arms of the dress were blue-grey with sliver bands.

"Oh mom! It's wonderful!"

"Oh yes. It used to belong to my mother, it took me four years to find the dress I thought it would be perfect for this day." Mom looked at the gown with pride.

_"That was one of her favorite gowns. She used to dance with me in it. When the moon would shine she seemed to glow like a little lost star. A little star that was mine." _I heard my grandpa say with sadly

"Oh Mom do you think that it would really be okay if I wore this?" I asked, afraid of what my grandpa would say.

"I should say so. I mean you are after all a descendent of the great Queen Amidala." My mother said with pride.

I looked to see my grandpa's eyes fill with love at my mother's words and I almost cried right then and there. But right now I had to get dressed.

It took four hours to get into the gown another and it took three to get my hair up into the traditional cinnamon bun look that ran in the women's side of the family. It was both cute and way weird, but in the end my hair fit the style of my dress perfectly.

I looked in the mirror and could not help but smile. I felt like I was no more the fifteen year old Padawan, but was now the princess of a lost planet and one in the line of many great Queens and Jedi's. I felt like I was holding the universe on my shoulders.

_"You look just like her." _I looked to see my grandfather, now looking much older then before. His blond hair was to his shoulders and his scar prominent. He looked like the man and a once husband to the owner of the gown. I could also see that he had been crying.

"Oh my little wookie you look beautiful!" Dad said coming in the room unannounced. A tall wookie walked with him, my favorite friend when I was much younger; Chewbacca protected me and played with me at all hours of the day and even until I feel asleep at night.

"Daddy, Chewbacca! How are you two?"

Chewbacca gave me load roar- half gargle that I think meant hello. He then lifted me out into his arms making me yelp in surprise.

"Aaaah! Don't do that!" I said trying not to giggle.

"Oh honey you know he just loves you. It's his way of saying hi." Daddy said taking off his heavy coat.

_"Hello dumb ass. How are you doing?" _My grandpa said giving my daddy a glare that could kill.

"Grandpa. Be nice." I whispered.

_"Oh hell no! This is too much fun." _Grandpa said as he blew into my father's hair.

Daddy gave a little shiver and put his jacket back on. _"Oh, if you think that's going to help. Then you have another thing coming. My dear son in law, I am going to give you pneumonia by the end of the night, you walking turd!" _

I sighed resting my head on Chewbacca's soft shoulder. He began to give small purring sounds to comfort me. I would have fallen asleep if not for my two favorite robots entering the room, C3-PO and R2-D2. I wiggled my way out of the tall wookie's arms to say hello to the robots.

"Oh my god! I have not seen you guys in like forever! What have you been up to?" I said giving them both hugs and kisses. R2 gave me a few bleeps in response, but of course C3 had to give me the whole story.

"**You would not believe what that man put me through!"** C3 said pointing at my dad. "**It was horrible. I tell you, just horrible. I nearly feel into a vat of molten metal, and I was also almost sold to gunrunners. I was also torn to pieces once again! I tell you I get no respect, no respect at all!" **

"Aww. My poor C3-PO." I kissed him on the fore head. I did feel sorry for the robot. I mean here he was built to go around the universe and communicate with other creatures so that my daddy did not have to use sign language. (Or his trusty laser gun.) and my dad puts him though so much trouble. I then turned to Dad. "I thought that you were not going to do anything stupid yesterday! You promised."

"Oh little wookie you know me. When I get the call, I have to leave. It only took me seven hours. C3-PO is exaggerating. I would have never put him into any real danger." Daddy said, putting up his hands in surrender.

_"You better not! Do you know how long it took me to build him? If you lose him or break him, then that's it! I'm possessing your skinny white ass!" _Grandpa then walked over to C3 and R2. _"Look at these two! Does your father even know how to take care of Droids? My god! The man is useless! They need a tune up and they need to be washed! Badly!" _

I shook my head and gave daddy a good hug. I looked at him up and down. Of course he was wearing his old black vest and white button up shirt, along with his old brown pants and black boots. I really hoped that he had something better to wear when the Queen came to visit. Speaking of the Queen. I wonder if Luke had gotten to the pilot of her ship about possible problems.

"Oh yeah, I brought you something." Daddy slipped a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a long black ribbon. "Here we go. You know in my family it's good luck to have black ribbons around one's neck. It means that the night will always be there to look after you."

"Oh daddy, thank you." I took the ribbon and placed it around my neck. It matched the dress perfectly. So there you have it. I was all dressed up and ready to meet the Queen of Naboo. I had my grandmother's dress, my family hairstyle and my father's black ribbon for luck. Oh and my light saber hidden on my dress, just do not ask were. Trust me you do not want to know.


End file.
